Line of Sight
by AlWonder1and
Summary: A Quicksilver/OFC love story. Arryn's eyes has been torment and a burden all her life, having enhanced vision is not what it all cracks up to be. One day a silver haired boy offers her help, not only with her eyes but with friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Late

**UPDATE: Fixed grammar errors and added Peters POV in the beginning.**

**Thank you so much for reading you guys! This is my first story I will publish on Fanfiction after years of reading! I really enjoyed this x men movie but I wanted more quick silver, so I decided to do a fanfiction. I am writing this as if it's in the 70s, which is hard since I was born in the 90s, but I like learning about history! Also, I will be including Scarlett Witch with many other Marvel characters even though the movie basically cut her out.  
I hope you enjoy reading it and review!**

** "Talking"  
_'Thinking'_**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

**|Chapter One – Late|**

**(Peter's POV)**

Peter looks at his watch to see the time had just stuck 7 pm which meant that the grocery store in front of him had gotten less busy and had fewer employees. A grin appeared on his face.

_'Showtime' _Peter thought as he pulls his goggles from the top of his silver haired head and put it around his blue eyes, lastly he continues _'I have to actually not get caught this time.' _

Peter stares at his target, the nearby grocery store and the many snacks inside. He sees no problem on getting what he wants from there, it doesn't hurt anybody plus his mother won't have to feed him that much. Aside from that, his main goal was actually to appear unseen, controlling his speed and testing it out. He closed his eyes to visualize the map he had inside his head of the store and thought of where the employees usually go in the store. He suddenly hears a car coming toward the store and swiftly runs into the bushes that are right next to the front doors of the stare. As the old lady from the car comes closer to the door, Peter took this chance and dashed inside the building, passing through with no one seeing him. He heads toward the snack aisle as he passes the manager he couldn't help himself to not mess with him. He starts by removing the fat manager's taupe, putting it on his head backwards and unbuckling his pants, Peter then dashes towards another victim. There was a cashier guy, the one who caught and reported him last time but of course Peter got away with it. Peter gave him a quick wedgie and tilted him enough where he would fall on his ass then Peter finally goes into the snack aisle near the back of the store. As he approaches he sees a female employee who was stacking some fruit cups on the aisle. She was around his age wearing a standard uniform but she looked pretty odd. The girl had light caramel skin with brown loose curl pixie haircut that almost covers her grey eyes where a pair of round sunglasses resided. He caught a glimpse of her name tag, it said Arryn.

'Why is she wearing sunglasses?' he questions in his head. The girl seems to be looking him at least where he is, which is odd because he should be unseen to the normal eye.

'Sunglasses…' He confirms in thought, he grabs her sunglasses from her face to see if they had some crazy device but they seemed to be regular glasses he puts them back on her so it look as if it was a quick millisecond, something she should miss. Peter grabs an armful of various snacks and quickly leaves the store. He is in his room the next second and breathes out a sigh of relief. He was in the clear for now. Turning around, he jumps in surprise to see Wanda, his twin sister standing by the door way.

"You know you're going to expose yourself one day and I will not be there to help you." Wanda states while eyeing his stolen goods around his arms.

He laughs and replies "No way, no one has ever seen me although if they do they won't believe it."

Wanda scuffs a quick "Whatever," and heads out the door. Peter spent the rest of the night basically playing videogames, making fun of his sister and eating his stolen goods. It was 11pm, which meant he should be in bed now if he wanted to wake up earlier than his sister.

Morning come and wakes Peter through his window, he looks at the time on his watch, 7:45 am, which meant he woke up at the same time as his sister who usually causes trouble around this time. In the mornings Wanda is at her weakest since she's not really a morning person and because she has the power of hexes that she cannot control, some of her hand movements cause bad luck. This bad luck is often targeted at Peter since he is near her in the mornings and their mom always works late and come home during the afternoons. He walks out of his room dress for school and as if on cue a hex spell hits him by accident, causing him to not have full function of his legs.

He feels that his legs weren't and calls out to the spell caster, "Wanda!"

Wanda runs towards him and starts laughing "Did I really hit you again, man Peter you just attract bad luck!"

"Just get me out of this!" he yelled flustered.

Wanda shakes her head and explains to him "You know I cannot do that, let's just consider this your punishment for stealing." She laughs as she walks away from him. Peter sits there and tries to struggle against the hex on his legs.

"May be I can go to school in a wheel chair…" he says aloud to himself then looks around. He finally says "Screw it; I'll just have detention again."

**(Arryn's POV)**

Arryn Broker just got home from her part-time job and tiredly goes into her room. She looks at the cat clock on her wall, 9pm she had an hour to do her homework. Arryn continually stares at her science homework as she has been doing for the past 10 minutes; science was not her strong suit. She looks up and stares her cat clock.

"Five more minutes I would have been gone." Arryn says out loud to herself in a yawn then tries to gain her focus back and actually do her homework. She constantly does this, so her mind doesn't wander too far, if it does her eyes would start seeing things. Not normal things, usually the past, present or future, this is one of the burdens of her having an enhanced vision. She doesn't know why but her vision has been improving as she got older, ever since she was young she could see further, better, around her, at night and every once in a while she would see a vision of the past, present and future, only when her mind wanders more than 15 minutes or asleep. Sometimes a vision would last 2 minutes and some are an hour causing her so be in a coma state. The effect are not major, just tiredness and a headache after a vision.

Arryn continues to stare at her school work, she realizes it's been far too long and tries to get her focus back but it was too late. She starts to see herself sitting on the floor watching the news and sees a man talking about mutants, how they surpass the current human race and humans should fear them. Then she's back and with a headache.

"Is that what I am, a mutant?" She questions out loud to herself, rubs her forehead with her hand to soother her headache .She finally tries finishing her school work to the best of her abilities.

Arryn lies on her bed, pulls her thick blankets up and stares up at the ceiling and says her thoughts vocally "That means there must be others going through this…"

She looks at her caramel hand, holding it up in the dark with no problem seeing it and then turns over to sleep hopefully without any visions. Arryn wakes up and looks at the clock.

"Shiiit!" it was eight o' clock, she was late for school. she runs in the bathroom for a quick shower and puts on her red plaid shirt and blue jeans, slides on her black leather jacket and boots.

She brushes her hair to tame her curly pixie cut and put on her round brown sunglasses for her over-sensitive eyes and says as she's heading out the door, "Bye mom, have a great day at work!"

Arryn hears her mom yells back, "Okay sweetie, have fun at school!" She thank god she's close enough to make it to school in five minutes by running, hopefully she could convince the teachers to not give her detention. As she enters school grounds she sees something coming towards her from behind, she then turn her head and the flash of grey, like she saw last night at the store. Is it a bird a, an illusion, a person? Then it was gone, she looks forward and sees a boy with silver hair in front of her banging on the front doors of the school, and she goes up to him from behind and began breathing hard due to the run.

"I guess we couldn't make it in time." She says through her breathe. The silver haired boy stops and looks over at Arryn at first surprised to see the girl from last night but then he became curious of her character.

"Yeah and I'll end up in detention again, I never stay long though." He says as he turns around and sits on the steps, Arryn stares down at him and began to think, _"I know he wasn't ahead of me when I was running, how did he get here so fast, he doesn't even have an ounce of sweat on him."_

He looks up at Arryn and tells her "They are not going to be here 'til class has started so you might as well sit down, you look tired anyway."

_"Shouldn't you?" _she held the remark in her head and just takes a seat next to Peter, who began to speak playfully "So, what's your name anyway?"

"Arryn, you?" She replied calmly

"Pietro, but I prefer Peter" He answers her.

Arryn then points at her head and asks, "So, what's with the hair?"

He laughs and replies quickly, "What's with yours?"

She pouts her pink lips and crosses her arms then answers in an annoyed tone, "You know what I mean."

Pietro laughs at her expression and comments "You're lucky you're cute!" Arryn turns her head away and blush began to creep on her light brown skin

Peter finally answers, "I was actually born with it; it took a lot of convincing for the teachers to now that it was real." Arryn looks at his hair using her vision and was able to see that it was true; his hair was grey to the root.

She then slips out,"That's pretty neat…"

Pietro looks at Arryn's sunglasses then asks "So, Arryn what with the sunglasses, it's not that bright out here."

Arryn fidgets on the step and answers nervously "I have sensitive eyes, even lights in the school hurt."

Peter grins and response "Well, at least you get to wear some cool shades." Pietro rest his hand on his cheek and asks more questions, "I never see you around school, what grade are you in?"

"11th, but I'm not surprised you don't see me." Arryn answers proudly.

"Why, I'm in the same grade as you?" he asked.

Arryn smiles and replies "Well, I'm in the honors program."

Peter looks surprised and says loudly, "Whoa, I never took you as a nerd!"

She laughs at his shock and says "Well I don't enjoy it; I just work hard so I can get into college for free."

Peter puts his hands on the concrete and leans back then says quietly "Well, it's too late for me to do that."

The front school door opens slowly and they hear a stern women's voice behind them, "I see that you are late again, Maximoff and you dragged Ms. Broker with you."

**Woo, first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Was it too long, too short, not enough dialogue? It will help me improve! Thank you so very much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration, which means this will be longer and I will take my time proofreading. With this I will edit the first chapter this week so that it's easier to read. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_**

**|Chapter two – Friends|**

**(Arryn's POV)**

The front school door opens slowly and they hear a stern women's voice behind them, "I see that you are late again, Maximoff and you dragged Ms. Broker with you."

Arryn looks to the side, leans toward Peter and whispers to him "I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've ran into trouble"

Peter whispers back, "Don't worry just act cool, I got this." Arryn glares at him _'I doubt it…' _she thought to herself and then looks behind her to see that it was her teacher, her science teacher to be specific.

Ms. Aquilla, a tall, blonde and perfectly built woman who constantly was on Arryn's ass. Not that Arryn has a problem with her, just seems a little overbearing at times, like giving Arryn extra homework, assignments and attention. Arryn assumes it's because she's the only one in the class that actually tries to learn without any outside help from expensive tutors, plus she's the only African American in honors.

Arryn slides her tinted glasses up slightly to get a better look at her teacher and says nervously, "Hey, Ms. Aquilla."

Ms. Aquila looks down at Arryn with her blonde hair in front of her blue eyes and then Peter stands up from his seat on the steps coming to about a few inches shorter than the teacher to tell her his excuse, "Well, sorry that we are late Ms. Aquilla, I was just joining Arryn, uuh, walking to school but we ran into an old lady carrying a ton of groceries so…"

Ms. Aquilla holds up her hand in front of her to stop Peter from talking and sternly says, "Save it, Maximoff. You two are late and so you two will have detention"

Peter sighs loudly and Arryn looks defeated then pushes herself up to stand.

Peter grabs his stomach and groans out, "You know I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll make it to detention, I think I may have a stomachache"

Ms. Aquilla looks over at him and says "Well then, you can serve it tomorrow or the next day."

Peter laughs and nervously replies "Well maybe I'll get over it by this afternoon after all."

Ms. Aquilla hands both Arryn and Peter tardy slips. Arryn sees that it was just an hour after school and breathes out in relieve and thought _'At least I can get to work on time._

_' _Ms. Aquillasteps to the side and leaves the door open for the two students to walk through, "Now you go to class before you miss anything important" she says with agitation in her voice.

Arryn and Peter walked beside each other to get to their classes, Arryn suddenly punches Peter's arm causing him to wince and say, "Ow, what was that for?" He looks down at Arryn with a confused expression.

"That was for not handling the situation well. Helping an old lady with groceries, really? And you were going to try to save your own ass in the end?" She answers and looks at him with annoyance while he looks back with amusement then says "You know you hit pretty hard for a girl, especially a nerdy one." Arryn scuffs and says, "Next time you say you got this don't just save yourself."

Arryn looks at his blue eyes and turns around furiously to the left hallway to get to class. Peter yells at her with both hands around his mouth "So, there will be a next time!?"

Arryn gets embarrassed and rushes down the hall. _'Idiot!'_

Arryn enters the classroom and gives the teacher the tardy slip that was handed to her; he nods for her to take her seat. Arryn goes to her seat second row from the door, which she does for all of her classes so that she's away from the light from the windows and she could leave class as quickly as she can. She opens her notebook to get ready to take her notes.

The first 3 periods went by with no problem until she was walking down the lunchroom on her fourth period, where she was bombarded by the Kleinstock Brothers, and the two most annoying people in school who constantly harassed her. They are twin brothers, Harlan and Sven, a pair of tall, dark and handsome fellows that think they could do and have whatever they want. Sven was the bigger and younger brother who constantly was in the gym exercising for whatever wrestling match while his older, smaller brother was in baseball and constantly had women around him. They have an older brother Eric who was quiet and didn't really bother Arryn just, ignored whatever his brothers were doing to her. The bigger of the two, Sven tried grabbed the back of her leather jacket but Arryn saw him in time and attempted to avoid him, but the smaller brother grabbed her arm quickly.

"Heh, where you think you're going?" Harlan spoke quietly so that only she could hear him.

Arryn struggled against him and answered in an annoyed tone "To the lunch room to eat." Sven crosses his arms and answers her smugly "Not until you pay the toll." Harlan holds out is free hand and makes a beckoning motion implying for her to give him the money.

"You guys are really going to steal money from a girl, are you that broke?" Arryn says sarcastically with a smirk.

Harlan laughs and pushes her against the wall behind her by her shoulder while his brother does the same thing with her other shoulder. "No really, we just love to bother you and plus we don't really want to use our money for the shit food here," He says with anger in his voice.

Arryn struggles harder but it was no use, she couldn't get out but she didn't want to give her hard earned money to them. Arryn thinks deeply, trying to find a way out of the situation. She looks forward and gasps out "Is that Brittany Stevenson making out with Jim Walker?"

They both let go of her and turn to see what she was talking about. Arryn took this chance to escape and bolted to the cafeteria.

As she turned inside and she saw something that was coming in fast, it was the same as this morning. Arryn tries to pinpoint it but it was too late and she ran into something

"Oh gosh I 'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" She frantically apologizes and then looks up to see it's the silver haired boy.

Peter grins widely at her and says "No problem, uhh Arryn right?" Arryn glares at him and turns to walk away without a word.

Peter jogs towards her until he was beside her and commented, "So I saw what happened between you and the Kleinstock Brothers that was pretty clever."

Arryn shrugged her shoulders and casually answers, "With all the gossip around here it's easy to know what would tick Harlan off, even though he is the younger brother, Sven always follow his lead."

Peter laughs lightly and asks "So, how did you know that Sven was coming up behind you, I know he's a big guy but he was completely out of your sight"

Arryn tenses up and hurriedly answers, "Well his breathing was so loud I could hear him 20 feet away."

Arryn grabs a food tray so does Peter as he laughs at her excuse then comments, "I guess he is a loud mouth breather."

Arryn grabs a sandwich and an apple from the food bar while Peter grabs a pizza, cheese sticks and a Twinkie.

Arryn looks over at his plate and stifles a laugh. Peter hears her laugh and asks "What?"

Arryn replies "Your plate looks horrible, you know you're gonna end up as a fat, middle age guy with silver hair, right?"

Peter looks at her with amusement and answers, "I won't, I exercise every day!"

They both pay for their food and head toward a table that is away from the large windows in the lunch room, Arryn smirks at him and says "Whatever, it's better to eat healthier AND exercise."

Suddenly Arryn sees her apple and Peter's Twinkie getting switched, she turns her head and looks at him questionably then asks "What just…"

Peter sits down at a table and looks questionably at her "What just what?"

She eyes him suspiciously and thought _'Something is going on and I will found out what it is…'_ but then answers quickly, "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

Peter begins to eat his pizza, not gracefully either. He asks while food in his mouth "You know Arryn, I like you even with the whole nerdy, eyes burn in the sun kinda stuff"

Arryn looks at him with annoyance and said, "Gee thanks…" She takes a bite of her sandwich. Peter seemed to be already done with his pizza and cheese sticks and curiously asks "So, do you have any other nerdy friends?"

She lightly frowns and softly says, "No, not really…"

Peter looks taken back and awkwardly says "Oh…"he then begins to smile brightly "Well, I don't really have any either! I guess my personality is too much for people."

Arryn smiles and looks up at him then says sarcastically, "Yeah, that's it." Suddenly Peter offers his hand out to her and asks "So, Friends?"

Arryn eyes his hands and finally shakes it and answers, "Friends."

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I look at all the reviews and took all of your suggestions so I can write better! How do you guys like Arryn so far? Do you guys think the Brothers are annoying as she does? **

**Btw Ms. Aquilla is Magma and the Kleinstock Brothers from the Xmen comics, even though they weren't in the movie and their appearances maybe out of order but hey Mo' Mutants mo' conflict, right?**

**Please review guys it really helps me keep going and improving!**


	3. Chapter 3: Notice

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter three –Notice|**

**(Peter POV)**

Arryn looks at Peter's hand and finally shakes it. She stares at his bright blue eyes with her soft hazel ones for a moment, still holding his hand then answers hesitantly, "Friends."

Peter smiles brightly at her with curiosity in his eyes. He thinks that maybe Arryn was like him, not trusting very easily but Peter thinks she's similar him in a different way. The feeling of her maybe having powers like him filled him with hope, guessing it has to do something with her eyes. She seems to notice when he uses his super speed, which no one really ever sees. Peter looked at his hand and notices that they were still holding each other's hand, Arryn quickly let's go while looking a bit embarrassed.

'_I guess she gets embarrassed easily.' _Peter concludes in his head and then sees that Arryn didn't eat the Twinkie that he gave her and asks while pointing at it, "So you gonna eat that?"

She pouts and starts to open it while saying, "Of course, my friend gave it to me."

Peter stares at her, a bit stunned and asked, "So you saw that?" she nods slowly and takes a bite out of the Twinkie.

"I can basically see everything," she shrugs and finishes off her Twinkie. He leans toward her with arms folded looking interested and grins "Really, I didn't know anyone else the same condition as me."

"Speaking of which, what exactly are yours? "Arryn asks while adjusting her glasses.

Peter smirks at her question and then folds his arms behind his head, "Well let's just say I can move really fast."

"Then why were you late this morning?" she questions while Arryn gives him a confused look. Peter then answers while sighing, "It's a long story, actually."

"Aww the two losers of the school decided to pair up and become friends," cackled a voice from behind Peter.

Arryn looks up to see who it was then raises her eyebrows in shock and simply says, "Crap."

Peter turns quickly and sees that the Kleinstock Brothers had found them. Arryn looked nervous so Peter decides to get up from his chair and have a bit of fun with the brothers.

"Yes and the dumbest people in the school are coincidentally twin brothers," Peter retorts at their comment which causes Arryn to smirk.

He continues, "Maybe if you two put your head together you'll actually learn to read." Harlan fumes and pulls Peter by his shirt then he holds Peter up about 5 inches from the ground. Peter just smirks at his reaction and knows even though Harlan is stronger than him, he would always be faster.

"Alright you shit heads, leave him alone its me you have beef with." Arryn spoke with slight bitterness in her voice as she tries to get up from her seat. Sven puts his hand on Arryn's should to stop her from getting out of her seat by forcefully pushing her back down.

"Let go of me!" Arryn yells at Sven whilst trying to escape his grip, causing people to notice the situation and gather.

"Ah, ah my brother has to take care of Maximoff because of his loud mouth but you'll have you chance and our money." Sven spoke with smugness and turn to pay attention to Peter and his brother's situation.

"I suggest you shut up before I force my fist down your throat, Maximoff." Harlan threatened Peter, who was struggling to get out of his grip. Peter turns and can see Arryn in the chair with a worried face. At this point about half of the lunch room was watching at the scene taking place and it made Arryn visually nervous. Peter decides to try to confirm if Arryn could really see him.

Peter smirks at Harlan and quickly remarks, "I wouldn't want that hand to even wipe my ass." This ticks Harlan off even more and then he pulls back his clenched fist to punch Peter, who took his chance and used his speed to twist Harlan's arm behind his back. Arryn gasps then says in a hushed tone "You are like me." and stares at him wide-eyed while everyone else cheers for a fight. Peter looks at her with a shocked face, shocked that she could see him using his power. "You can see me?" He whispers mostly to himself.

"Argh, let go of me!" Harlan shouted while trying to get out of Peter's grip.

Peter laughingly says while holding his shoulder and hand, "Well if I do that you'll punch me in my face, I suggest Sven here to let go of my new friend before I twist your arm more."

Arryn struggles against Sven more for him to let go of her and began to speak "Peter, I don't think…"But she was suddenly cut off when the lunch room door opens with a loud bang and a male teacher walks through. The teacher stood a good 6'5 foot and had a strong physique due to being the wrestling coach. He had furious blues eyes that contrasted his light brown hair, his name was Cortez. He yells "Maximoff, Kleinstocks, and Broker in my office now!" Peter let go of Harlan's arm and then looks at Arryn with apologetic eyes. She seems to look a bit nervous about going to the teacher's office. He thinks that this might be the first time she got in serious trouble. Being late and staying for detention is one thing but Mr. Cortez was a tough cookie, especially since Sven was one of his wrestlers.

In Mr. Cortez's Office, Arryn and Cortez himself were the only ones sitting while the brothers and Peter stood. Mr. Cortez was giving a speech about physical violence is not an answer to their problems, which Peter wasn't really listening to. He was too distracted thinking what Arryn said, that he was like her. He hopes this is the answer to why she was able to see him when he was using his super speed. He looks at Arryn who looked back but then quickly looked away from him back to Mr. Cortez. Finally Cortez ends his speech and lets them off with a warning because there was no real physical contact.

"But that doesn't mean next time I will go easy on you guys, even you Sven!" He added loudly while eyeing Sven. Everybody takes a relieved sigh and walked out from the teacher's office. Peter grabs Arryn's hand as they walked out, "Earlier when you said I was like you, what did you mean?" He asked. Arryn looks away to think of what to say, he could see that she regretted what she had said earlier in the lunch room. "I'll talk about it in detention," she said quietly, it was just above a whisper. Peter nodded quickly and let go of her hand then they went their separate ways. Peter smirks and thinks that Arryn might be more interesting than she appears.

"So that means I have to actually go to detention." He complains to himself out loud then gave a big sigh and continued down the hall way.

**(Arryn's POV)**

'_He could be just like me, I saw him with my own two eyes,' _Arryn was frantically thinking to herself. Arryn was anxious to know about Peter's powers and thought maybe she'll learn how to truly control hers. Seeing Peter easily defend himself from Harlan, she thought maybe he had full control of his speed and could maybe show her how to control her visions. She would also have someone to discuss it with without feeling like a freak and not having to hide anything from him, a true friend. Arryn smiles to herself thinking that she could finally be herself and not be nervous around someone. She'll finally have someone who also shares the pain of being different.

She arrives to her last class on time and sat in her usual spot. As class started she relies that she didn't have an eraser for her pencil and looks to her left side and sees a girl with long auburn hair and wearing a red sweater. Arryn decides ask the girl next to her

"Hey, you got an eraser? I kind of left mines home." The girl barely turns to look at her but Arryn could easily see pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Yes, here you go." The girl quietly says not even glancing at Arryn and quickly gave her an eraser.

"What's your name?" Arryn asks curiously and tries to get a better look of her by leaning toward her.

"Wanda," She answered hurriedly.

"What's your last name?" Arryn questioned, again. She could clearly see that Wanda was getting and bit closed up because of Arryn's questions and obviously wanted her to stop.

"Maximoff," Wanda quickly spoke, Arryn barely heard it come from her and then nodded.

"Ah, you're related to Peter then." Arryn exclaimed while Wanda has a shocked look on her face looking at Arryn. Wanda had finally given Arryn her full attention, and Arryn could see her face, it was a bit like Peters especially their eyes.

"You know my brother?" asked Wanda. She was finally the one to ask questions now. Arryn gives a small nod and gives a slight smile.

"Yeah, I met him today and he helped me deal with the Kleinstock brothers." Arryn answers back and sees Wanda's shocked face.

"I'm surprised that he even spoke to you, he's not really trusting and usually does things only if it interested him." Wanda states while looking over Arryn, "I guess he found you interesting. Do be careful though, sometimes he's selfish and loses interest pretty easily," Wanda continues while her shocked face becoming an apologetic and worried. Arryn gives her a questionable look.

"What do you-," Arryn was cut short by a cough from the teacher who was staring at her from their desk. Arryn than nervously looks back to her school work to continue her assignments, and then looks over at Wanda who appears unfazed and continues her school work.

Arryn asks to herself mentally,_ 'Why do I keep getting cut off mid-sentence today?' _

She places her elbows on her desk and starts to think about Wanda's warning about Peter, _'Maybe I shouldn't get so excited about telling Peter and listen to Wanda's warning. ' _She gets a little sadden the thought of Peter not being her friend because of disinterest. She'll be all alone again and have experience a loss of a friend, something she didn't want to deal with. Arryn thought about actually skipping class but decided that that'll just get her in more trouble than she was already in.

'_Maybe, I'll make something up and leave early.' _ She resolves and then before she knew it the time flew by and her last class was over. The bell rings and her classmates turn in their assignment and spilling out through the door. Arryn sighs to herself and gathers her stuff and packs it into her brown, leather rucksack then slings it over her shoulder. She looks at the door and sees that Wanda was just leaving and tries to catch up to her. It was too late, Wanda had already got caught in the crowd of student leaving for home and Arryn was not able to reach her quick enough.

'_Dammit, I had more questions.' _She cursed herself and just turned to go to the opposite direction, the library, where detention was usually held. Arryn knew this because she use to study at the library until they kicked her out around 6 at night. She enjoyed the quiet and the lighting was gentle enough that it didn't hurt her eyes. As she walked in she sees Ms. Aquilla and greets her, "Hey, Ms. Aquilla."

"Hello Arryn, aren't you a bit early for detention?" Ms. Aquilla says while looking up from her assignments she's grading on the very front table in the library.

Arryn shrugs and takes of her glasses then replies, "I do not really have anything else to do but come here, might as well do it early." She puts her glasses in her jacket pocket and sits down to start on her homework.

Ms. Aquilla stands up and turns to Arryn to say, "I'll be back in a moment, make sure Maximoff doesn't cause any trouble."

Arryn nods at her and replies, "I make no promises." Ms. Aquilla leaves and two minutes later she sees Peter quickly coming toward her from the side of her and about to tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello Peter," she greeted then turns to look at him.

Peter looked a bit shocked and then says "You can really see everything, huh."

Arryn nods and turns towards him. "And you can go pretty quickly where no one but I can see you, why is that?"

**Gahhh So sorry that this took a moment! I had to really catch up on school DX!**

**Please guys tell me what you think, so I could revise it and make it better. Also what do you think about Arryn, I really want you guys to really know her and understand how she thinks. And yes Cortez will be important in this story, not just yet though.**


	4. Chapter 4: After School Excursion

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter four – After school Excursion|**

**(Peter POV)**

Peter gazes into Arryn's eyes, "Do you think it's your eyes or you mind that makes it work?"

Arryn looks surprised at Peter as he sat down in front of her, she then says "I haven't really thought of it but I honestly think it's sort of both since your eyes are basically the extension of your brain."

Peter shrugged "Sounds right to me, I still have no idea what makes me go fast, it kinda just a feelin' you know, I don't have particularly buff legs so, there is not any physical evidence on my body how I can go so fast."

Peter notices that Arryn staring at his face, "What, to I have something on my face." Peter panics and starts to wipe his face with his sleeve.

She begins to laugh and explains, "I just had a theory that maybe we are just born different from other people, something like a mutant."

Peter is shocked by this information and questions her while leaning forward, "Why would you think that?"

Arryn looks around the library and has a perplex look on her face, "My vision goes further than you think." Arryn looks down and continues while speaking softly "I can see into the future, past and present."

Peter gets shocked and exclaims, "Whoa really, I knew you weren't a nerd, I bet you just saw all the answers on-"

Arryn's face gets angry, slams her fists on the table and started talking a tad louder, "I cannot control what I see in these visions .Even if I could I would never, ever cheat on anything. That would not be fair to all the other students that actually try to excel! "

Peter saw fury in her eyes and says in a worried tone, "Okay. Sorry sorry, I didn't know. I was just kidding alright. "

Peter says trying to calm her and grabs her right fist. Peter sees Arryn face reddens and she turns her head sideways to look away from him. 'I don't want to upset her but she looks adorable when she's mad and flustered.'

Peter smiles at these thoughts to himself. Arryn begins to stutter, "Ah, s-sorry I have a bit of a temper, especially if it's questioning my hard work."

Peter laughs, "That's fine and I'm the one who should not have said that, plus you look really cute flustered, so I won't mind you being angry." Arryn's cheeks redden again and quickly snatches her hand away, embarrassed.

"Please don't say things like that, it's embarrassing and take my anger seriously." She eyes him across the table while holding her hand closely to her.

Peter laughs as he leans back and cross his arms behind his head then replies to her "Well, I won't make any promises but I will take it to consideration."

Arryn starts to pout for a moment then it became focused, she says to Peter in a hushed tone "Talk later?"

Peter nods and tries to look disinterested. Ms. Aquilla walks up to her students and says sarcastically "I'm surprised Maximoff, you actually showed up and on time."

Peter smirks and shrugs "Well, y'know, there's a first time for everything." He looks up at her and smirks while, he shakes her head.

"Since you guys arrive so punctually, I'll let you out early." Ms. Aquilla gives a soft smile to her two students who had shocked faces.

Peter looks at Arryn and she looks back at him with wide eyes. They both turned to their teacher and before Arryn says anything Peter says quickly, "Well, before you change your mind we're outta of here! "

Peter then quickly grabs Arryn's hand and rushes out of the door to the library.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Aquila!" Arryn shouts over her shoulder just as they left the library.

Peter stops dragging her and stops in front of the entrance at the school. He turns to look at her for a moment, still holding her hand "You should probably put your shades back on, the sun is still out."

Peters sees Arryn's face look surprised and she replies "Oh, yeah your right."

Arryn takes her hand away from Peter's to grab her glasses from her messenger bag. Peter for a second missed the warmth of Arryn's hand. Ever since he met Arryn he didn't feel so alone anymore, Peter feels like he can actually share something with Arryn and create a wonderful friendship. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Arryn clear her throat. As Arryn adjusts the glasses on her face she asks, "So where would like to finish our conversation?"

Peter smiles "Well, I think the park is our best bet,"

Arryn then stares at him quizzically. "But that's a twenty minute walk from here."

Peter smiles more widely, "I say it's about 4 seconds."

Arryn's eyes grew big "Wait you can take other people with you?" Peter nods and Arryn gives him a small smile "That's pretty cool!"

Peter sighs and replies "Yeah, I guess I am pretty cool."

Arryn shakes her head then lightly punches his arm while laughing, "Whatever, man. So how do we do it? "

"Like this," Peter grabs Arryn's hand again and opens the school door entrance. Peter drags Arryn behind him to the side of the school where no one would see them.

"Alright, now you just wrap your arms around my neck." Peter lets go of her hand and turns around to see her face. He smirks because what her face was in a pout and had become red at his comment.

"C'mon, I wouldn't want you to get whiplash." He teases her.

She replies "Ok, ok whatever."

She wraps her arms around his neck and slightly looks up at him, noticing there wasn't much of a height difference between them. Peter also saw that their faces just inches from each other, Arryn did too and turn her face to the side. Peter smiles then pull her legs to his waist and notices how much longer her legs actually were hidden inside of her jeans.

"Hold on tight." Peter says softly in her ear and feels Arryn grip on a bit tighter. Peter then uses his super speed to get to the park and they arrived in merely seconds.

"We're here," Peter waits for her to let go of his neck, when she doesn't he begins to laugh, "Its ok, Arryn."

She slowly lets go of his neck and looks at him "That was so weird. Everything in the world was slow!"

Peter laughs at her comment and gently let go of her. "Well that's how it is for me, everything is always slow. "

Arryn grins at him then looks around. The park was lush and green but a tad small only containing a swing set and a slide. There were many trees in this park and you can tell that the trees were old base on how big they are. Several benches were surrounding the park and there was a small gazebo from events to be held.

"Let's sit over there." She points towards a bench while pushing her glasses up and Peter follows her to it. As they sit on the bench she says, "Smart that you chose to come here, no one is usually here on the week days"

Peter laughs at her comment, "Whoa, I've never been called that before"

She also begins to laugh but she then states "We should discuss the reason why we're out here before it becomes a date."

Peter stops laughing to look at her amusingly and asks "Why can't it be both?"

Arryn blushes and push Peter slightly "I'm serious!"

He laughs at her shyness, "Me too!" Though Arryn wasn't the prettiest of girls she was sure the cutest to him. Not just by appearances but her actions was adorable, the way she pushed her glasses up and she would turn her head away at the slightest embarrassment.

Arryn looks away from him nervously and adjusts her glasses, "Let's just get down to business,"

Peter grin's at her flustered face and agrees "OK, let's. Why did you say we were mutants?"

Arryn looks towards him, "Well like I was saying, I can have visions throughout time and I had a vision of a man on television saying that we were mutants, an evolved form of human beings."

Peter nods at her "You think what he was saying is true?"

She looks at him, "It seems like the only reasonable explanation for our powers." She looks down and continues "I just wish I could figure out how to get rid of mine."

Peter looks shocked at Arryn's statement, "Why would you want to do that?"

Arryn looks up at him, "Because, it's been nothing but a pain. I have to wear sunglasses inside, these visions give me migraines, sometimes it's hard to focus on one thing for me and I had to give up on my dreams. "

"What dreams?" Peter asks gently.

Arryn sighs and leans back on the bench look up at the sky, "It's not really important right now."

Peter looks at Arryn's face that is full of disappointment and sorrow. He reached out and gently pats her shoulder, "Well, it seemed pretty important to you."

Arryn sighs and looks at Peters and sadly smiles, "Well, it was important but now I just want to live a normal life." Peter snorts a bit of laughter which causes Arryn to look at him, "What?"

He slides a bit lower on his seat to get more comfortable, "With those powers you're better off trying to hone your powers instead of getting rid of them. You may be as good as me, but I doubt it. "

"You really think so?" Arryn asks.

Peter answers "Yeah, if you cannot find a way to get rid of it, you should at least work on controlling it."

Arryn looks at him and smirks, "You know, you're good for a borderline drop out."

He sits up and lightly shoves Arryn, "Hey, I am passing all of my classes thank you!"

Arryn laughs and shoves him back, "Sure, sure. Anyway I tried doing that but so far I can control to not see through people randomly and I can prevent visions from happening, while conscious anyway."

"Well, unlike you I had a bit of help with my own powers and I think I can help you with your powers in the meantime. And you're just in luck, my calendar just opened up." Peter smirks at Arryn who was smiling ear to ear which make Peter really happy to see her truly smile.

"So, you will really help me?" Arryn asked excitedly

Peter nods at her and folds his hand behind his head in a casual manner. "Why not, I've been pretty bored recently and you seem interestingly enough to hang around."

Arryn suddenly hugs him, which surprises him so much he didn't have time to react. When she stops hugging him she says, "Thank you so much!"

Peter nervously laughs, "No problem."

'_This may be more entertaining than I thought'_

**(Arryn's POV)**

Arryn looks at Peter with joy on her face after hugging him. She has no regrets meeting Peter now, since he seems to be interested in helping her. Though he can come off as arrogant, he seems to have a big heart but doesn't like to share it with other people.

"When do we start?" Arryn says with excitement in her voice.

Peter smirks at her, "How about now?" He then stands up and offers her his hand.

Arryn looks at his hand then him and says, "I would love to but I can't I have to go to my new job in 30 minutes."

Peter looks at her as if her remembered something, "Oh yeah, you work at that grocery store!"

Arryn has a questionable look on her face and takes his hand to help her stand, "How did you know that?"

Peter looks to his left and then back at her, "Uhh, I saw you there yesterday."

Arryn nods her head, "Oh." She looks down at their hands and sees that they're still holding hands. Arryn blushes and tries to pull her hand away gently but Peter doesn't let go.

"I'll take you home, it'll be quicker anyway." Peter shrugs at her.

Arryn nods at him "Yeah, your right."

"So, where do you live?" Peter asks her.

"To blocks down from the grocery store actually." She says nervously, due to their intimate contact.

'Isn't this something couples do all the time? Why does he always want to hold hands?'

Peter nods at her, "Alright, grab on!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and gets even more embarrassed than last time. Peter lifts her legs to his waist and says, "Here we go."

Peter takes a few seconds to get to her house. It was a simple beige town home with red shudders around the windows. It had little to no front yard that was taken away do to the side walk.

"Nice place." Peter comments still holding Arryn up.

She nods and responds, "Thanks." She then let go of Peter and was gently placed on the side walk. "And thank you for everything, again"

Peter shakes his head, "No problem, it's boring in this town anyway. It's nice to know another "mutant" around town anyway." Peter pulls out a pen from his pocket then grabs Arryn's arm and begin writing on it. "Here's my number when you want to arrange anything like a training session, help with anything, a date."

Arryn blushes at his last comment and nods. Peter finish writing and puts the pen back into his pocket.

"I'll see you later" Peter winks at Arryn as he walks away.

"See yah." She says just loud enough for him to hear.

**SO, whatcha guys think? Did you get a bit of the fuzzies in this chapter? I wanted this chapter to be a bit intimate without revealing too much but I promise I will reveal Arryn's history soon. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors , but I made it longer then the last chapter .**

**Please r & r , I would really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mutation

**Man, it's been so long since I posted but I assure you that I will be writing more frequently. (Once a week?)**

**This chapter will contain a bit of Arryn's past, so you will know what's up with her family and her aspirations. I hope you guys think it's interesting and not boring. I also have a plan of tying this up with Guardians of the Galaxy since I am in love with that movie.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you guys! I really appreciate it and will take every review into consideration! Thank you for reading!**

**I do not own X-men, Marvel or any Marvel characters.**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**|Chapter five – Mutation|**

**(Arryn's POV)**

After saying good bye to Peter, Arryn started to walk up her front porch to enter her front door. As she is opening the door her mood gets much less nervous and tense, which cause her shoulders to be less stiff and rigid. Feeling this Arryn lets out a breath which she feel like she's been holding for the entirety of the afternoon. She looks around the first floor of the house which contained a moderate living room, small kitchen, guest bathroom and an office nook that was right next to the entrance of the home. Arryn began to walk up the front stairs to her room, but looks for any sign of her mom first. "Mom, are you home?" she yells while reaching the top of the steps and observed the second floor, that contained doors for 2 bedrooms, a single bathroom and a flight of stairs that goes to the attic. Arryn walks toward her mother's open bedroom door to look inside and sees that she wasn't in there. "I guess she's still working at the hospital." Arryn spoke out loud to herself then she turned to go up to the attic. She chose the attic to be her bedroom instead of the second bedroom in the small house because it was easy access to see the stars and she loves high views. Arryn opens the attic door, enters with a groan and throws her bag next to the door. "I don't want to work today, it's such a pain."

Arryn's room was an aspiring astronomer's paradise; the high ceiling that had strings of stars attached to them gave the room an enchanted feeling to it. On the north side of the room was a giant 12 feet window that gave her the perfect view of the town that was covered with a black chiffon curtain during the day, in front of it was a telescope which she got from her late father when she was younger. Her floor was made dark hardwood that had glow in the dark star stickers scattered throughout and the walls were covered with the maps of stars and constellations. Her furniture was a black dresser with a matching bookcase, a queen sized bed, desk with a rolling chair and a small TV. A lot of the items in her room were refurbished or hand me downs from her parents but the astronomy items and books were her fathers who enjoyed the stars as much as she did.

Arryn goes straight to her dresser to start changing into her work clothes. She started working to help her mother out with the bills since it's just her and her mom. Arryn's father was a man of science, who dreamed about going to space to see what's out there and he was always showing Arryn the wonders of the universe. One day her father was driving on the highway after studying the stars and was hit by a drunk driver. Arryn and her mother was saddened by this and decided to move from Florida all the way to Washington. Her mother currently works as a registered nurse at a nearby hospital, her shift is usually the ER at night so she doesn't really see Arryn on school days which Arryn didn't mind much because she knew her mom was working hard. Arryn knows that her mom has been saving money so she can go to college but she does her best in school so her mom don't have to work so hard in the future.

When she finished changing, Arryn sat on the side the bed and began to think of Peter. She thinks that he will be the key to conquering her powers and constant loneliness. She haven't had any real friends because her eyes would cause her to constantly feel like a freak and she gets so shy and nervous meeting new people she doesn't know how to carry on a conversation. The reason she can really talk to Peter is because he talks 80% of the time and he knows how to open her shell of shyness. Even though he's been obviously flirting with her, she doesn't know whether he's playing around or not which makes her even more confused. She would consider dating, he is cute, clever and he seems to understand her more than anyone has. She wouldn't though. She has only meant known him for a day so she couldn't put her complete trust in him but she already feels connected to him in some way. Arryn sighs to herself as she also thought about Wanda's words of caution about him losing interest and how selfish he is, which caused her to doubt herself about their new friendship. From what she had experience, she thinks that Peter is just misunderstood and is just as lonely as her. Arryn raises her right hand and looks at her watch and sees that it's time for her to go to work. She packs her messenger bag with water and a snack. She begins to walk to work and was still bothered by Wanda's warning about Peter. Arryn just hoped that everything goes smoothly and she get to know him better.

|Peter's POV|

Peter arrives home and goes straight to his room to play a bit of 'Pong' but this was short live when his twin sister bursts into his room without announcing herself. Peter sees her face and guesses that she is mad about something, so he chooses to ignore whatever nonsense she is about to spew out. As Peter continues his game of 'Pong' Wanda marches in and yells at him, "What is wrong with you?"

Peter replies, "There's nothing wrong with me, I am perfect and mom thinks so too." Peter laughs at his own joke and speedily goes on his couch and starts reading a comic book.

Wanda sighs and put her hands on her hips, "I'm talking about your new girlfriend!"

Peter smiles to himself, he knew that she was talking about Arryn, "Well, first of all she's not my girlfriend, whom I wouldn't mind because she's awfully cute."

Wanda huffs "Anyway, why are you hanging out with her? A sweet person like that doesn't deserve to be thrown away by you in two weeks." This is odd for Wanda, she is usually calm and nice also a bit of a prankster but she never was this mad at him. Peter gets frustrated about Wanda's assumption that he will just throw away friendships like that.

"First of all I will not abandon Arryn. Secondly, it's none of your business who I am friends with." Peter looks at her sternly, which causes Wanda to be shocked.

She is confused about Peter strong emotions toward this girl, what made her so special to cause a rise in Peter? Wanda was not a sociable person, she prefer to people watch and usually when people interact with her she gets a bit shy sense she doesn't interact with people much. Wanda has taken note to Arryn's actions and personality during the school year and sees her as herself but more confidence and a little quick tempered. She notices that Arryn is always by herself and is constantly being harassed but the Kleinstock Brothers. Wanda thinks that Arryn will end up with a broken heart if she hangs out with Peter and her life would get even worse.

"Why are you hanging out with her then? Wanda spoke sharply.

Peter sucks his teeth and began to think about what he should say. He didn't want to tell his sister right away because he thinks that Arryn may be overwhelmed with everything, he has only been with her for one day. He also didn't want to break her trust with her secret and thinks he should tell her first. Peter laughs lightly, "She's actually my new tutor."

Wanda's face gets softer but is suspicious about his answer, "Well she told me that you helped her deal with the Kleinstock Brothers. What was that about? "

Peter looks at his sister and smiles, "Well you know how those assholes are, I just couldn't sit back and watch them harass her. So, after I helped her out she asks if she could do anything for me. I asked her to help me increase my grades and she agreed."

Wanda sighs in relief, "Well, I'm glad you're finally thinking about your future, studying is very important you know."

Peter rolls his eyes at her statement and says, "Yeah, well it's going to be a lot easier with a pretty girl like her."

Wanda looks at Peter with concern, "Just don't hurt her okay, I've seen how hard she works and deals with other students. She doesn't have it so easy."

Peter nods his head at her and says, "Yeah, yeah I know..."

Wanda smiles at him and walks out of his room, Peter then says under his breathe, "More then you think."

Wanda closes Peter's door which gave him the privacy to think about Arryn. He thinks that her power was incredible but she sees it as a huge burden. He assumes it's because she has no on to relate too and hope that he can fill that void. Peter sighs to himself 'I hope that she'll like me for who I am. Then maybe I'll have someone who will actually care for me and understand me.'

Peter love his mom and sister but sometimes it's nice to get away from them and talk to new people. Peter usually screws that up by saying or doing something obnoxious, which explains why he doesn't have any friends. But he's been find with that, he's been the kind of guy to say fuck you to the world and not give a damn about people's opinions. Something about Arryn made him want to impress her, may be it was the rare smiles she show or how she takes everything seriously which makes Peter want to make her be more easygoing. She was the most serious person he had met and she just wanted her to let loose. Peter gets up and decided he was just gonna try to do some school work to make it at least look like he was trying to get his grades up.

**|Arryn's POV|**

_4 hours later_

Arryn arrived home from her job, it was 8:30 pm her mom would be home in 3 and a half hours. Arryn spoke softly to herself "Gotta hit the books then I can chill for the rest of the night."

Homework never took Arryn long, it just that sometimes she just get distracted easily. Arryn grabs an apple to snack on while she did her school work and sat on her because and got started. As she was doing her school work she remembered yesterday's episode and began thinking about the man who was speaking, his face was burned into her brain, so that if she ever saw him she was able to ask questions about mutants. Arryn shakes her head and began to get more focused on her work. Arryn finished her work and start to go through her books about mutations, seeing how advance they can get. Sadly, she didn't find much in her science school text books, most of it was about natural mutations like the color of your eyes and hair.

She then thought considerably _'I bet there's something in the public library about abnormal mutation, I guess I'll go sometime tomorrow. I better not have Peter go with me though, he may be a distraction.'_

Arryn looks to the side while thinking how flirtatious Peter acts toward her. _' That's probably just his way of being nice. I bet he acts like that way toward all the girls in school.' _She sighs to herself out loud,_ 'Why can't I be as cool and confident as Peter.' _

She lies on her back on her bed and checks out her watch, 10:00 pm.

"Time to make dinner." she says while getting up from her bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Arryn decides to make french onion soup, a simple yet delicious dinner. Once Arryn finished it was around 10:45 pm, the house phone began to ring. Arryn rushes toward it and answers, "Broker residence."

She hears her mother's voice, "Hello sweetie, I'm so sorry I'll be at the hospital a littler longer so don't wait up for me."

Arryn is slightly saddened by this, "Ah ok, well I'll save you some french onion soup, ok?"

Her mother replies, "Ok, remember to lock the door, I love you, Arryn. Sleep tight."

"Love you too, Bye" Arryn then hangs up the phone and goes to the table to finish her bowl of soup. She lays her head on the pillow and began to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**|Next Day|**

Arryn arrives to school early so she could do some research on mutation in her school library. Arryn looked around for information about abnormal mutations and still found nothing but average mutations. Just about when classes was getting started she spotted an old times magazine article about Charles Xavier about mutation. 'Finally something relevant! ' Arryn checks out the magazine not having time to read it. Arryn spent the first three periods trying to read the article but was not able to due to teachers not approving magazines in the classroom, no matter how educating it is. During lunch Arryn decides to eat while reading the magazine, so she head toward the cafeteria but suddenly she feels two arms wrapped around her waist. "Eeek!" she screams at this feeling and starts to flail about.

A voice starts to calm her down, "Hey, hey Arryn, It's me Peter. Calm down will ya!"

Arryn spun around in his arms, "Are you crazy? You scared me to death!" She begin to wiggle out of his grasp.

Peter laughs at Arryn, while having a secure grip on her."I just wanted a hello hug!"

"Why are you 'hello hugging' me?" She says while turning her head away and finally wiggling out of his grasp.

"Well, we're friends and that's what friends do." Peter smiles cheerfully at her. Arryn glances at him sideways and looks like she wasn't buying it. Peter spotted the magazine in her right hand and points it out, "So whats with the magazine? Wanting to know if we're compatible? My birthday is june 7th that makes me a Gemini. When's your birthday by the way?"

Arryn looks at him unable to keep but with his fast paced conversation, only understanding his last sentence. "Umm, February 5th ?"

Peter laughs at her confusion, "Sorry, I just get worked up when I am excited! Whats with the magazine?"

Arryn looks at the object on her right hand, "Oh I found an article on mutation in here and I think it may be the answer I've been looking for but before I read it I would like to eat something first."

Peter smiles and follows her to the lunch room.

After eating a quick lunch Peter and Arryn head to the library where they can get some peace and privacy to their conversation. They sat in the lounge area of the library. "So why do you want to know more on mutation?" Peter asks Arryn while sitting next to her.

She looks at him to her left and says, "Well, why not? I think it is fascinating and maybe it will help me gain perspective on my powers. "

Peter stares at Arryn with intrigue. This makes Arryn nervous and tense up, "W-what?"

Peter laughs lightly and pats Arryn on the shoulder, "Relax! I just find it endearing that you want to know more about mutants."

Arryn looks away and opens the magazine steadily reading through it, "So far from what I've read, Professor Charles Xavier explain that human mutation will be the next step in humankind and that it's possible that they are among us even today."

"So he's saying that there's more of us?" Peter looks at Arryn intensely. Arryn looks at him the same way and nods at him.

"You think we should go looking for some? " Peter asks.

Arryn shakes her head, "I don't think so, people can be cruel and having super powers with that can make them dangerous. I would rather know who they are first before running around telling people. Besides we're students I don't think we have time to go out looking for other mutants."

Peter nods at her answer, "Yeah, I guess you have a valid point."

"But I still would like to know more mutants." Arryn looks down for a bit but Peter feels the opposite.

"Well, my sister is one!" He announced.

Arryn lightly gasps and turns fully towards Peter,"Really?"

He nods his head, "Yep, guess you'll know another mutant this week."

**Whew a long chapter (At least for me!). I hope you guys find it interesting, next chapter will be full of excitement and fluff! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, kinda in a rush to post this but I'll edit anything you guys point out!**

**R &R is very much appreciated!**


End file.
